


玩具守則

by Silco



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Toy Story AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silco/pseuds/Silco
Summary: 身為一個長年待在櫃子裡的玩具，Crowley總是很無聊，直到有一天他發現一個愛看書的玩具。





	玩具守則

**Author's Note:**

> 建議搭配BGM：Chris Stapleton-The Ballad of the Lonesome Cowboy（from Toy Story 4）

玩具守則 

1

Crowley已經觀察那個天使好一陣子了。

確切來說，這是他第二次注意到對方。第一次發生在很久以前，"媽咪"剛把那個天使帶回來的時候，那時候Crowley還屬於上邊的世界。而Crowley會注意到他的原因是，對方被特別地放到了床頭櫃上坐好，不像其他人都像死了一樣地被攤在床上。不過Crowley還待在上頭的時候，很少會把自己的精神放在工作以外的地方——說是工作，其實就是陪Adam玩跟挺屍，所以他也沒放多大的心思在新來的身上。身為一個稱職的牛仔，Crowley當時忙於騎在上面的任何一隻Adam覺得他應該騎的動物上，合法槍殺或補獵其他隻。老實說，他並不特別推崇打獵，也不喜歡騎在其他玩具上，但他記得他當時還是玩得滿開心的。

直到意外發生。

現在，Crowley每天都閒得發慌。他不像其他待在櫃子裡的玩具，喜歡白天睡覺，晚上出來搗亂。櫃子裡的那些傢伙總是把掉在地上的錢幣藏起來啊、偷偷挪動物品順序之類的，讓Adam看起來像個冒失鬼。不，他覺得那太沒格調了，他最多就是袖手旁觀。袖手旁觀既輕鬆又不用擔心被抓，尤其是當你有一副墨鏡的時候。這個寶貝是跟站在窗檯邊的大頭娃娃Freddie Mercury換來的，後者向他抱怨自己的頭髮都給陽光曬到褪色了，需要一頂帽子遮遮。他很喜歡Freddie唱的歌，況且墨鏡很酷，就同意了，儘管他不懂為什麼Freddie老是唱一唱就開始大力點頭，晃得他心驚膽顫，總覺得對方的頭要掉了。或許是出廠設定。

扯遠了。

總之，這一次他會注意到那個天使，是因為他發現對方的眼睛常滴溜溜地轉著，就當著Adam的面。單單是這個禮拜，他就抓到了好幾遍。新來的通常會控制不住，不過天使可不是那些菜鳥，那就代表他是故意的了。

這真的很不尋常，因為上邊的那些人可是特別守規矩的。

2

這一天，Crowley終於逮到機會跟對方說話。早上Adam起床的時候，把天使給揮到了地上。他親眼看著天使沿著Adam的腿滾了下來，還在Adam的腳背上快樂地彈跳了一下才落地。Adam來不及撿就去上課了。

「嘿，天使，你還好嗎？」

Crowley走到他身邊，但他一動也不動，Crowley現在才發現，原來他是坐在一個綠色的小山丘上。

「嘿！嘿？睡著了？不可思議！以一個玩具來說，你真是⋯」

「你是在跟我說話嗎？嗯⋯這位⋯」

Crowley抖了兩下——他不會承認自己差點跳起來，他正了正自己的墨鏡。「⋯你在找的名字是Crowley。還有⋯沒錯，我是在跟你說話！現在，你叫什麼名字？」

「你不該在這裡，」天使緊張地說，他爬起來（原來他的屁股可以離開那個山丘，Crowley想），瞄向門口「要是”媽咪”進來的話⋯」

「”媽咪”要到下午兩點才會過來巡視，而且到時候她也不可能會發現你跟我在這裡。」Crowley大聲地打斷他，揮揮手指出他們的所在之處，床頭櫃跟床之間佈滿灰塵的死角。

「好吧，我猜你是對的。」天使悶悶不樂地說，開始挪動自己的小山丘，「我想我得躺出去點才能被撿回去。」

「或者你可以自己上去，你知道，這床其實沒有你想的那麼高。」

「這⋯這不符合守則！」

Crowley聳了聳肩，「你總得讓你的小翅膀有用武之地啊，總是坐在那裡多無趣啊！」

「什麼翅膀？」

「你不是個天使嗎？天使都會有翅膀的。」

「不，我是個牧羊人。」天使，不，牧羊人回道，轉了個圈。他的確是Crowley想像中，天使該有的樣子，金色的捲髮、水滴形的藍色眼睛、肉呼呼的臉蛋、一襲白色長袍，看在老天的份上，他臉上還有粉紅色的腮紅呢！但他的確沒有那種Crowley想像中，屬於天使的傻兮兮翅膀。

「但你頭上有個環呢！」

牧羊人看上去被冒犯了，「這是一個桂冠！」

好吧，那他手上那個手杖看起來有道理多了，天使應該只會拿著豎琴或火焰劍⋯火焰劍？Crowley不知道為什麼自己會跑出這個想法。

「好吧，咳⋯一個桂冠，用來獎勵你的放羊技術的？看來你特別稱職，是吧？那你的羊呢，弄丟了？」

提到羊，牧羊人的臉變得很悲傷。「牠們被留在店裡了。」

「我相信會有其他人照顧他們的。」Crowley安慰道。

「對，但我總是很擔心。Sandalphon不喜歡小動物，他老是拿自己的手杖戳牠們。」

於是Crowley陪他哀悼了一下他的羊，然後開口道：

「不管如何，你總是要上去的。」

「掉下來的玩具自己從地上爬回去是不符合守則的。」牧羊人小心翼翼地回答。

「那麼看書就符合守則了？」

牧羊人的臉漲紅了，當然，是在Crowley的想像裡，玩具的腮紅才不會變深或擴大。讓我們換個說法，牧羊人看起來想挖個地洞鑽進去。

「你怎麼知道？」

Crowley聳了聳肩，在櫃子裡可有很多時間觀察，特別是當你有一副墨鏡可以遮掩的時候，不過他想裝得神通廣大點。

「我知道這房間裡的一切。」Crowley神秘兮兮地說，不過牧羊人可不買帳，他哼了一聲，抱著手臂坐回了自己的山丘上，說：「我猜你一定是在偷窺，你這個壞玩具。」

「我的確是，我的拉環壞了。」Crowley說，拉開自己的牛仔外套給牧羊人看，他把他鬆了的發聲拉環綁在襯衫外面。

「哦⋯」牧羊人看起來很抱歉，他扭扭捏捏地問，「那很痛嗎？」

Crowley想了一下，這也是很久以前發生的事了，屬於上邊兒的事。

「不，它就只是壞掉了。」

他們一起研究了一陣子該怎麼讓牧羊人回去，最後發現個床腳有好些凹痕適合攀爬。

問題是那個小山丘。

「你一定要坐在這玩意兒上嗎？」Crowley嫌棄地說，「這東西比地板還硬，根本一點都不像草地。」

牧羊人可憐兮兮地看著Crowley，而後者只堅持了五秒鐘。

「好吧，我猜我可以先上去，然後把它拉上去，最後再把你給拉上去。」

「真的？」

「當然了，我怎麼會騙你呢！」Crowley兩手一攤，但牧羊人顯然不領情，他自暴自棄地扒拉自己的頭髮，「難道我們之間連玩具最基本的信任都沒有了嗎？」

「不知道，但你看起來很邪惡。」牧羊人評價道，他對著Crowley的紅頭髮跟皮靴上下打量，「不過我猜我不能以貌取人（can’t judge a book by its cover），書上說的。」

「那本書的封面一定很無聊。」

「不，事實上，那本書的封面跟內容一樣好，非常有教育意義。」

Crowley很想知道一個玩具怎麼能說出”教育意義”這麼冠冕堂皇的詞來，不過他決定還是不要深究比較好。他縱身一跳就抓住了第一個凹槽，沒花多少力氣就到床上去了。而小山丘花了他好一番功夫，這貨竟然是個實心的陶瓷雕塑。把山丘接上去之後他就累得趴在床邊直喘氣，索性待著看牧羊人爬。

牧羊人手腳挺短的，可是很有力氣。Crowley看著他費力地把自己撐起來，好不容易爬到床沿，然後⋯搆不著最上面。

「幫幫我，Crowley。」

Crowley考慮了一會是否要把牧羊人給推下去，讓對方摔個粉碎，他是陶瓷做的，只需要輕輕一推就會啪地消失。畢竟Hastur一天到晚在他耳邊嚷嚷著要給上面來點”驚喜”。

但他最後還是把手遞了出去。

你很難找到第二個愛看書的玩具了，對吧？

「⋯ziraphale。」

在Crowley攀在床腳上，奮力把靴子尖給卡進那個小小的凹槽時，牧羊人趴到了床沿小小聲對他說。

「啥？」他抬頭，牧羊人正好遮住了窗邊的太陽，整個人閃閃發光。

「我說，我的名字是Aziraphale。」

3

他們第二次說話是在Adam把櫃子裡的玩具都拿到床上玩的一個下午，所有玩具都加入了好玩具和壞玩具的大戰。而Crowley趁Adam被叫去吃點心的時候，偷偷摸摸地跑到了床頭櫃上（他下面的夥伴們正樂得跟上面的傢伙廝殺，尤其是Hastur和Ligur，連休息時間也不放過，兩個嗜血的混蛋），躺下來對Aziraphale擠眉弄眼。Aziraphale一臉不贊同地看著他。

「你這是在偷懶嗎？」

「沒錯，正大光明的。」

「玩具應該陪主人玩耍。」Aziraphale居高臨下地對Crowley聲明道。

「這是守則的一部分嗎？見鬼了，我都忘了。」Crowley輕快地回應，「守則是上面這些好玩具才需要遵守的東西。否則我跑到下面去幹什麼？」

「不，守則是全部玩具的守則。」

「是嗎，誰規定的？」Crowley把自己撐起來，把一邊眉毛抬得老高，確定它高到了墨鏡都遮不住的地步。

「呃⋯Gabriel沒說。」Gabriel是一隻躺在床邊角落的薰衣草色大熊，掌控著床上勢力，維持秩序，就像下面有一塊屬於Beelzebub（一團禿了一小塊的毛茸茸圓球，還有一雙紅色的眼睛，Crowley從來沒看出他在那些毛底下到底是甚麼）那樣。Crowley一直懷疑他倆有勾結，因為他親眼瞧見Beelzebub半夜偷溜出箱子，隔天Gabriel就耀武揚威地宣布了上下兩界互不侵犯條例。當然，Adam發起的戰爭除外。「但我相信這是不可言說的一部分。」

「你看吧，這不過是上面拿來搪塞的鬼話（bullshit）。」Crowley沒好氣地躺回去，甚至還翹起了腳。

「Crowley！B⋯那不是個好詞。」Aziraphale驚呼道。

「隨你便吧，我要睡覺了。」Crowley大聲地宣布，然後閉上眼睛。

「那我來講個睡前故事怎麼樣？」Aziraphale興致勃勃地提議，「關於一個牧羊人的。」

「一個關於你的故事，這倒新鮮。好吧。」

「在一個晴朗得能看見星空的晚上⋯」

「通常這樣開頭的故事都很無聊。」Crowley抱怨道，Aziraphale不理他，自顧自地講了下去：「有個牧羊人在原野中照顧自己的羊。他抬頭一看，竟然看到了一個天使。那個天使告訴他，有聖子在東方的馬槽裡降生了，要他去崇拜祂。」

「聖子？」

「聖子就是耶穌，聖母瑪麗亞誕下的上帝之子，來拯救世人的。」

「聽起來挺不靠譜的。」Crowley總結道，「為什麼牧羊人要去崇拜祂？」

Aziraphale想了一下，「因為他是神之子？或許這就是人類的不可言說。」

「這完全不合理，跟守則一樣不合理。」

「這就是你的問題，老是覺得不合理，所以你才在下面。」

Crowley聳聳肩，「或許是吧。但在我的拉環還好好的時候，我問這麼多也沒被扔下去。」

Aziraphale憂傷地看著他，他感覺挺不舒服的。你知道，你可以從別人眼裡看出那種情緒的，尤其是像Aziraphale這種無意隱藏的人。但他可是一個酷斃了的牛仔，才不需要被同情或什麼的。

「別這樣，我是真覺得下面挺好的。反正一切都跟上面相反，愛幹嘛就幹嘛。」

「所以你們才一天到晚搗亂？」

「不，不是我，是他們。你也知道，下面的喜歡一切跟守則唱反調的東西。」Crowle抗議道，「我可沒跟著。」

「那麼下面也是跟著守則運行的。」Aziraphale若有所思，他不自覺地把手握成了拳頭擱到下巴上。

「什麼？」

「我是說，下面的玩具們，也是照著某種守則在運行。」

「才不呢！下面的一切都很混亂。」

「不，不對，你看，下面的混亂是因為他們完全做著跟上面的守則相反的事，他們照著相反的守則走！」Aziraphale的拳頭敲進了另一隻手的掌心，「所以這一切也都被規劃在了不可言說！」

Crowley看著Aziraphale為了這個理論美滋滋地微笑，「你真是⋯奇怪。」

「才不呢！」Aziraphale看起來想用自己的手杖戳戳他，但Adam回來了，只好作罷。而他也躺回Aziraphale的腳邊，收穫了後者所能給予的最嚴厲的眼神。但至少剩下的下午，他都成功地躲過了混戰。

「我希望Adam可以忘記我在這裡。」在Adam又被”媽咪”叫走的時候，Crowley這麼告訴Aziraphale。後者用一個挑眉表達了自己的疑惑。

「這樣我們就可以待在一起，我相信你還有很多故事可以講。」

有一瞬間，Aziraphale簡直看起來像在發光，不像那些電子玩具放出的那種會在黑暗中閃得人頭疼的光線，而是一種柔柔的ヽ在你屏氣凝神後才能在天空瞧見的星光。但那很快就消失了，速度快得像流星一樣。然後他又想了一會兒，皺起了眉頭。

「我相信這不被准許。」

「不一定，說不定這也是不可言說的一部分。」

Crowley的願望成真了，在那個下午結束的時候，Adam真的沒把他收回櫃子裡。最後是"媽咪"把他丟了回去。

4

此後，Crowley時不時會爬上去找Aziraphale。嚴格來說，床頭櫃不算是床的一部分，不屬於上下兩界互不侵犯條例的區域，所以也沒人攔他。不過Gabriel總不會給他好臉色看，Hastur也為此盤問過他好幾次，他總說他是上去製造點麻煩好讓對方閉嘴。

而Crowley所謂的麻煩只是Aziraphale講的故事，多半是童話，有時候是”媽咪”用來教Adam認字的那種富有”教育意義”的書。Aziraphale看的書各式各樣，還曾經想靠著一本講科學原理的繪本修好Crowley的拉環，他是把鬆掉的拉環給卡回去了，結果只是讓Crowley的肚子發出了一長串的電子嘶嘶聲。往好的方面想，至少Crowley沒發出怪味或冒出火花。

「這比原來的聲音好聽多了。」Crowley安慰他，當然沒告訴他自己現在在櫃子裡的綽號都被改成了蠕動的Crawly。

但有一次，Aziraphale背了一整套《幼兒園守則》給Crowley聽，Crowley直接在墨鏡後陷入沉睡。他真的不是故意的，但他發現在那之後，Aziraphale就只講童話了。Crowley特別喜歡冒險故事，他覺得這跟他天生就是個牛仔有關。

「⋯然後呢？」

「 _從此以後，他們就過著幸福快樂的生活。_ 結束。」Aziraphale心滿意足地說，顯然對自己的故事很滿意。

「啊⋯真無聊！為什麼每篇故事的結尾都是這樣？ _從此以後，他們就過著幸福快樂的生活。_ 」

「這樣不好嗎？」

「不，這樣很無聊。一想到生活，我就想到我們在這裡的樣子，日復一日困在這裡，等人擺佈。」

Aziraphale困惑地看著他，「我覺得我們挺自由的，沒人在的時候，想幹甚麼就幹甚麼。你不就上來找我了嗎？」

「不，這感覺還是不一樣。等有了機會，我會逃出這裡。」

事實上，自從Aziraphale提出了那個理論——不論上邊下邊，他們顯然都是照著不可言說的規則走——以後，Crowley就時常感到心塞。事實是，他就不想待在下面，也不想待在上面，他不喜歡遵照著不存在的守則，不喜歡他的快樂得是他人給予的，更別說這裡給不了甚麼快樂，除了Aziraphale給他的那些。

他最想待的地方，是外頭，是他從Aziraphale聽到的一切。這想法是Aziraphale的理論給種下的，再由Aziraphale的故事餵養著，現在它終於大到了Crowley可以說出來的地步。

「可是⋯我們是玩具啊，逃到哪裡都沒有區別的。」

Crowley覺得很無奈，但他還是開了口，希望Aziraphale了解這一切。

「Aziraphale，告訴我，你愛Adam嗎？」

「當然，他是我們的主人。」

「但他可沒跟你玩過。」

「他會讓我跟他一起看書。」

「哼⋯那是因為”媽咪”把你放在這裡！」Crowley惡狠狠地說，「否則他幹嘛要你，你充其量只是個擺飾，又不能陪他玩！」

「Crowley！這⋯這太過分了！」Aziraphale說，他看起來快要哭了，雖然Crowley知道他不會，因為他們都沒有那個功能。「我不想理你了，你走吧！」

Crowley可不這麼覺得，但他還是轉頭就走了。

「隨便你吧，等我成功逃出去，我根本都不會想起你！」

他們一個禮拜都沒講過話。

然後，大事發生了。

Crowley等不及早上就趁著Adam睡著的時候爬上了床頭櫃。Aziraphale看見氣喘吁吁的他時很是驚喜，但還是竭力裝出一副冷漠的樣子。

「我說過我不想理你。況且，Adam在睡覺呢。」

「Aziraphale，我是來跟你道別的。」

Crowley告訴Aziraphale，他聽到”媽咪”說要把那些壞掉的玩具都收到閣樓上去，Adam長大了，玩具櫃要變成書櫃了。

「那麼，你以後就不在這個房間裡了。」Aziraphale憂傷地說，「但即使你到了閣樓上，你還會是我的朋友。」

「朋友？我們不是朋友。」

「Crowley⋯」

「我們是最好的朋友（We’re besties.）」Crowley告訴Aziraphale，享受這句話帶來的效果——Aziraphale眼中濃重憂鬱的烏雲被吹散了，成了一種過分的天藍，像是下一秒就要亮出彩虹。「而且我不會到閣樓上去的，我要走了，離開這裡。」

「現在？你確定？」

「對，而且我們要一起走。」Crowley彎腰把手搭到了這個矮小的牧羊人肩上，後者惴惴不安地瞪大了眼睛。

「什麼？」

「我們要一起離開！我還不確定我要幹什麼，但我確定我要離開這裡。我們可以先到一個更多書的地方，然後一起找到一個我們都滿意的地方去。」

Aziraphale被他嚇得啞口無言，只能怔征地看他。Crowley只是瞪大眼睛回看，直到他想起自己還戴著墨鏡，於是他把墨鏡給拿了下來。

「聽著，我是認真的。我不想被收到閣樓裡去，但我也不想自己一個人出去晃蕩，那看起來挺可憐的。」

Aziraphale仍舊猶疑不定。

「好吧，Crowley，我需要點時間想想。」

時間並沒有容許Aziraphale多想，隔天一大早，”媽咪”就帶走了Aziraphale。

而Crowley只能在櫃子裡絕望地看著這一切發生。換他被收到箱子裡的時候，他竟連掙扎都不想，只看著其他玩具努力把箱子的封口給頂起來，好讓他們到了閣樓上還有機會出去搗亂。

5

Crowley認為閣樓的日子很是無聊。事實上，是太無聊了。而且他很想Aziraphale。其他人倒不這麼覺得，現在他們有一整天可以狂歡了，即使少了對頭又怎樣，該幹的事還是一件不落下，閣樓可是個尋寶的好地方。

Adam隔三差五地跑上來，把箱子翻出來，挑個一兩件偷偷帶回房間。失去的痛苦和空虛促使他這麼做，把所有東西牢牢抓在手裡似乎是人類的本能，無法控制。他很快就把Crowley給翻了出來。Crowley被Adam握在手裡，感受到Adam掌心的溫暖一路把他帶到了外面，陽光下。

Crowley從不知道陽光是如此刺眼，打到他身上像要燒起來似的。而天空是那麼地藍，比他見過最藍的Aziraphale的眼睛還要藍，又變幻莫測，這巨大的事實狠狠地擊中他。他們的世界多麼狹窄而規律，即使Aziraphale能跟隨Adam讀遍所有的書，他仍舊會因為守則或者其他甚麼的，被困在自己的小小山丘上。

Crowley在自己的墨鏡後眨了眨眼，左邊，然後是右邊，像是第一次從長久做著的夢裡醒來。

「媽咪，你看，我找到了。」

「太好了，寶貝，讓媽咪看看。⋯咦，他不是壞掉了，寶貝，他只是需要換個電池。」

換上了新電池的Crowley回到了Adam的房間。

身為一個新歡兼舊愛，現在Crowley每天都能感受到Adam滿滿的愛。失而復得總是最珍貴的。Crowley不得不承認自己很快樂，就像當初他剛被帶進這個家裡的時候一樣，可是他也同時清楚這快樂有如虛無的泡泡，漲得愈大，便愈容易破。

白天，他是從閣樓裡重回上邊的傳奇人物。沒有人在談論突然消失的Aziraphale，即使他當初跟其他人處得多麼好，算得上是一個優良乖寶寶。玩具總是這樣的，簇擁著錦上添花，但一旦你落到下邊，就沒有人會再多看你一眼。Crowley嘗過這個，他了解，所以他只是對他們微笑，裝得像是上邊乖寶寶們的一份子。

到了晚上，他徹夜不眠，看著空蕩蕩的床頭櫃，思索著Aziraphale的去向。終於，這一天，他掙脫了亞當的臂彎，從床上下到了地上。

6

Crowley找到Aziraphale了。他就在一個客廳的一個玻璃櫃裡，像往常一樣拿著自己的手杖坐在小山丘上。他被瓷器們環繞，一個同伴都沒有，Crowley覺得他看起來比自己記憶中的更小了。Crowley把自己的拉環甩上了門把，把自己給吊了上去，然後大力敲響玻璃櫃的門。

「Aziraphale！Aziraphale！」

「嗯⋯？Crowley！」Aziraphale高興地跳下了他的山丘，趴到了玻璃上，手掌正好跟放在玻璃門上的Crowley的手掌貼在了一起。「你怎麼找到我的？」

「我告訴過你啦，這房子裡的一切我都知道。」

「天哪，謝謝你，Crowley，你從閣樓上下來？」Aziraphale不可置信地問道，「那麼遠，還有那些階梯！謝天謝地你沒事。」

「我現在就在Adam的房間裡，”媽咪”修好我了。」

「哦，真的嗎？我真為你高興！」Aziraphale真誠地說，即使他似乎從來沒有獲得過那些愛，他仍會真心地為Crowley得到的一切高興，但他的眼神閃過一絲落寞。「那我想，你該回去了。」

「你在說什麼傻話？」

「要是明天Adam找不到你的話會擔心的。」Aziraphale堅決地說，即使他再也不是Adam上邊玩具門的一份子，他也是這麼地固執。

Crowley很想對他大吼大叫，但他不是來找Aziraphale吵架的。

「我花了這麼大的功夫才找到你，這麼大老遠地跑來這裡，就是要告訴你，我還是想離開這裡。」

「但⋯但你現在又是Adam的玩具啦，我想不到任何理由讓你放棄這個。」Aziraphale困惑不解。

「因為我想要的不是這個，」Crowley說，「我說過了，我想要跟你一起離開。」

「Crowley⋯」

「在下邊的時候，我也不在乎Hastur或Beezlub叫我上去的時候順便搗亂。回到上邊的時候，我也不在乎Gabriel或其他乖寶寶玩具怎麼看我。見鬼的，我甚至不在乎Adam！我對他來說，只是一個壞了就可以丟在一邊的玩具。」Crowley突然就感覺鼻酸了，即使他沒有淚腺，他可以想像得到自己的臉上掛著當初Aziraphale被他大吼了以後的表情。「可是你，Aziraphale，你會講故事給我聽，跟我吵架，幫我修好我的拉環⋯沒錯，是你修好的，還說我是你的朋友！」

Aziraphale沉默地看著他，而Crowley無法停下他的嘴，只好自暴自棄地繼續講。

「⋯我不管了，現在這是你的決定了，你要不要跟我走，反正我也拉不開這扇門。」

Crowley絕望地向上天祈求著。他看進Aziraphale的眼睛，想讓對方明白這一切有多重要。Aziraphale對他有多重要，真的，他可以捨棄失而復得的拉環，捨棄玩具最渴求的愛，捨棄全部，只為了見到這個牧羊人，然後讓他們有機會遠走高飛。他想帶他去看這個世界，感受到被陽光曬到褪色的感覺，看看無邊的藍天，會有地方讓他倆永遠待在一起。

Crowley彷彿等了六千年那麼久，才看到Aziraphale抬頭。

「我們走吧。」

他們一起站在窗檯上，即使只是一樓的窗檯，對玩具來說，也跟站在摩天大樓邊上沒甚麼區別。

「一起嗎？（Together?）」Crowley問，現在他變成了不確定的那個，就算這不是他第一次從上往下走。他看向Aziraphale，後者對他點點頭，然後牽起了他的手。Aziraphale陶瓷做成的手冰冰涼涼的，Crowley卻感覺到有甚麼從他們相觸的地方傳了過來，竄到他的腹中熊熊燃燒。儘管這一切完全不合理，因為他是個玩具，而玩具不該能感受到這些。

可是正常的玩具也不會喜歡看書，不會放棄愛自己的主人，更不會想逃走。他們一直都是一對奇怪的玩具。

「一起（Together.）」

他們一起往前跨了一步，然後向下墜落——

尾聲

「嗷！」

碰！

「我操！」

「我早就跟你說過了，Crowley，要你走路別老是晃來晃去的。」

「我是條蛇，天使，看在撒旦的份上，你見過蛇走直線嗎？」

「呃⋯」

「答案是不！走直線的是毛毛蟲！現在，讓我們看看是什麼垃圾絆倒了我。」

「哦，看哪，是牧羊人跟牛仔。」

「什麼破玩意兒，牛仔戴墨鏡？牧羊人戴桂冠？⋯是說，他的羊呢？」

「我倒覺得很合適⋯你看，他們還手牽著手呢！」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 啟發自微博上一位太太畫了個戴著牧羊女頭飾的Azi，瞬間好想看他倆變玩具的樣子，但設定到後來發現已經跟那張圖沒有甚麼關係了⋯所以我就把Azi想成了一個水滴娃娃，而Crowley則是一個紅髮的胡迪。  
> 我還發現真的有人出了Freddie Mercury的搖頭娃娃，只是沒有墨鏡。


End file.
